Una luz que guía a la esperanza
by Naruhtita
Summary: Kari al parecer ya esta harta de las actitudes de su mejor amigo ... ¿pero serás capaz de afrontar las cosas?. No te pierdas esta historia 100% TAKARI.
1. Chapter 1

Era increíble estar pensando en él, con el Digimundo hecho un caos, la aparición de una nueva niña elegida, y… quien lo diría el "Emperador de los Digimon" atacando a sus propios amigos. Estaba tumbada viendo hacia el techo. Tai estaba profundamente dormido, habían sido unos días sumamente cansados para él, con todo esto, el líder de los niños elegidos se sentía de lo más aturdido, no sabía qué hacer y ella, bueno ella trataba de mantenerme calmada. Pero sus pensamientos siempre llegaban a TK, desde hace un tiempo se detuvo a pensar lo importante en su vida pero con tantas cosas en su cabeza se imaginó que eran puras tonterías y era mejor dejarlo pasar. Hasta que llego Meiko, una chica de cabello azul y un tono de piel claro, parecía llamar la atención de quien consideraba su mejor amigo, digo por tantas cosas TK se la pasaba adulándola como si fuera una princesita, la gota que derramo el vaso fue aquellas fotografías que hoy en la tarde le tomo, trato de actuar indiferente pero porque rayos quería que estuviera con él en el festival si iba a estar coqueteándole en la primera oportunidad. Cansada emocionalmente se estaba quedando dormida hasta que el vibrar de su celular la sorprendió, de manera automática lo tomo y solo pudo ver una ventana con un mensaje nuevo, como si pudiera saber que pensaba, era de él, quien robaba sus sueños, TK.

 **11:35 pm Mensaje de TK.** Hola Kari, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

 **11:40 pm Mensaje de Kari.** Hola, ¿qué pasa?

 **11:45 pm Mensaje de TK.** (: Mañana juego un partido de basket, ¿podrías acompañarme?

 **11:50 pm Mensaje de Kari. ¿** Yo? Porque no se lo pides a Meiko…

 **11:55 pm Mensaje de TK.** Jajajaja no me digas que estas celosa Hikari… ella no me interesa.

 **11:56 pm Mensaje de Kari.** Entonces si no te interesa para que quieres sus fotos… ¡ja! ¿Deberías decirle y que se ponga ese hermoso uniforme no?

 **11:57 pm Mensaje de TK.** A ti se te vería mejor ;)

 **11:58 pm Mensaje de Kari.** No juegues con esas cosas. Ya te pondrás de arrogante. Pídele a una de tus muchas novias que te acompañen.

 _Ya toda la tarde se la había pensado mucho, pero Kari ya estaba llegando al punto de mandar por un tubo al pequeño rubio, que al parecer no tomaba enserio a ninguna chica… ni siquiera a ella._

 **11:58 pm Mensaje de TK.** Sabes que ese tema no se habla. Bueno si no quieres ir solo dilo.

 **11:59 pm Mensaje de Kari.** No ire.

 **11:59 pm Mensaje de TK.** Ok, lo haremos a la mala, pasare por ti en la mañana.

Ya no tenía sentido contestarle sabía perfectamente que entre más le dijera que no, él se las arreglaría para que las cosas salieran con él quisiera, se acomodó entre sabanas y almohadas así recordó vagamente el total cambio que había tenido su pequeño amigo en todos estos años, incluso ella, recordaba cómo eran dos pequeños niños que dependían de sus hermanos y lloraban por casi todo, como crecieron para tener que enfrentarse a las cosas por si solos, estaba desesperada, realmente estar ahora con un TK que aprovechaba alguna oportunidad para coquetear con cualquier chica no le gustaba. Se sentía molesta, pero era más fácil ser inexpresiva.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó con pesadez y con unas inmensas ganas de ir a nadar, eran los primeros días del verano, así que el calor en la cuidad ya se dejaba notar, paso por el comedor platicando con sus padres y Tai, que parecía más cansado de lo habitual.

Tai: ¿Iras al partido de TK?

Kari: ¿Cómo sabes del juego?

Tai: Izzy me invito, al parecer es un juego importante.

Kari: eso significa que ira Mat.

Tai: Posiblemente… pero iré, digo creo que sería una buena forma de distraerme.

Kari: ok que bueno, yo iré a nadar.

Tai se quedó callado y bastante sorprendido, desde pequeña Kari siempre se acercó a TK, así que siempre o usualmente estaban juntos por lo cual se atrevió a investigar.

Tai: ¿Estas molesta con él?

Kari: No, solo no tengo ganas de ir.

Tai: pero Kari, el estará esperando por ti…

En ese momento ella recordó lo que dijo TK, sobre que iba a pasar por ella en la mañana sabiendo que el partido era por la tarde, así que se levantó de la mesa rápidamente dejando a toda su familia sorprendida, entro a la habitación y en cuestión de unos pocos minutos regreso vestida y cargando una pequeña maleta, se disculpó con sus padres y salió corriendo de casa. Dejando a Tai hablando solo lleno de dudas.

A los 10 minutos de semejante escena sonó el timbre de la casa, Tai acudió con la esperanza de que fuera ella y pudiera explicar su extraño comportamiento pero se topó con una sorpresa, era TK que se veía tan tranquilo como siempre.

TK: Hola Tai, vine por Kari.

Tai (levantando la ceja sorprendido): ella se ha ido.

TK (sorprendido): ¿Qué? Deja de jugar Tai, vengo por ella.

Tai: Es en serio, se acaba de ir.

TK: ¿entonces no ira al juego?

Tai: No, ella dijo que no iría.

 _TK se quedó callado un momento, pero que rayos le pasaba a esa niña, nadie rechaza su atractivo físico ni su encantadora actitud, él siempre había salido con quien quisiera, pero en esos momentos se sentía despreciado por ella._

TK (pregunto seriamente): ¿A dónde fue?

Tai: Lo único que sé es que dijo que iría a nadar, pero la verdad desconozco a qué lugar fuera.

TK: Ok, muchas gracias.

Mientras tanto Kari caminaba tranquilamente ya a unas cuadras de su casa, al principio comenzó a sentirse mal por TK, ya que ella siempre estaba para él, siempre, jamás había dicho que no a cualquier petición que hiciera pero después recordó como había sido un completo Don Juan invitando a un montón de chicas al concierto de Mat cuando ella tenía que cumplir con sus amigas o el constante coqueteo a Meiko, sabía perfectamente que no debía ponerse así por esas cosas pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar, de verdad quería su espacio, ya no pensar en él, sino en ella. Hasta que su móvil comenzó a sonar de nuevo, ahora era una llamada… si de TK. Dudó de contestar pero pues ella había sido clara, no iría así que realmente no tenía de que sentirse mal o disculparse. Así que contesto con el tono más natural de voz que tenía.

Kari: Moshi moshi.

TK: ¿Dónde estás?

Kari: Parece que alguien amaneció de mal humor hoy jajaja

TK: No estoy jugando Kari, ¿Dónde estás?

Kari: Voy a nadar.

TK: ¿No iras al partido?

Kari: Te lo dije ayer, no iré.

TK: ¿Estas molesta conmigo?

Kari: No, simplemente no quiero ir y ya.

TK: Nunca habías actuado así, ¿Qué te pasa? Anda dime puedo ayudarte.

Kari: Déjame empaz.

Y así ella colgó el teléfono dejando a un TK sorprendido como desconcertado, que pasaba con la dulce niña a la cual siempre le decía que sí. Se sentía raro, más que eso triste.


	2. Capítulo 2

Pero las cosas no terminarían así, desde que comenzó a crecer TK había decidido no rendirse ante nada ni nadie y eso incluía a una pequeña mujercita que se resistía a estar cerca de él, ninguna chica lo había hecho sentir de esa manera, hasta sentía que Kari era alguien completamente nueva, pero eso no importaba ahora estaba contra reloj solo tenía un par de horas para encontrarla, ya llevaba unas cuantas piscinas públicas y nada, realmente se estaba desesperando, tal vez ella ni siquiera había ido a nadar, eso lo volvía loco, se sentó en la banqueta por un momento a pensar mejor las cosas. Por ahora tendría que volver a casa, tomar sus cosas y dirigirse al partido, no podía darse el lujo de faltar, pero estaba decidido terminando ese partido correría a casa de la castaña a no solo pedir una explicación, si fuera el caso la exigiría.

Mientras tanto Kari se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, sabiendo el caos que podría provocar el rubio decidió ir un poco más lejos, aunque se estaba haciendo algo tarde, y tenía que regresar antes de que se hiciera de noche, pero nadar prácticamente todo el día le había hecho sentir totalmente relajada, se sentía descansada, tener el emblema de la Luz siempre la ponía como aquella niña sensible que era la salvación de todos, incluso Gatomon cargaba con ese peso. Sin duda que los digimons quedaran en cuidado de Izzy era una buena opción. Salió de la piscina y rápidamente se cambió, vio su móvil para solo darse la sorpresa de que tenía un buen número de mensajes y llamadas perdidas, todo eran de TK, donde preguntaba dónde estaba o porque no contestaba, una pequeña mueca de felicidad se le escapó de los labios, nunca pensó que una pequeña acción como esa podría poner así al rubio. Pero en esos momentos no le importo, ya habría tiempo para explicaciones, por ahora quería ir a casa y dormir.

Salió bastante fresca del lugar con ánimos de descansar como un bebé, así que no dudo ni un instante en tomar un taxi directo a casa, bastaron unos minutos para llegar, entro tranquilamente solo para confirmar que no había nadie, así que no se molestó en avisar a nadie, solo entro directamente a su cuarto y subió a su cama, se sentía tan calmada que apago su celular y a los pocos minutos quedo completamente dormida. En otro lugar de la ciudad el partido ya había comenzado, según el puntaje el equipo de TK iba ganando y por una buena diferencia, todos podrían decir que no le podía estar yendo mejor, pero su expresión decía todo lo contrario, se veía impaciente así como molesto. Dieron un descanso de unos minutos antes del final. Tiempo para Mat de acercarse.

Mat: ¿Qué te pasa TK?

TK: Nada…

Mat: Anda, soy tu hermano, tienes una expresión extraña…

 _Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, TK se levantó de la banca bastante enojado, tiro su termo así un lado y vio directamente a Mat._

TK: Que no tengo nada, ya no tienes por qué meterte en mis asuntos, ya no somos unos niños.

 _Todos estaban atentos a la reacción de Mat, no era usual o bueno desde que Kari se perdió en el mar de la oscuridad, no se le veía tan desesperado._

Mat: Cálmate, ya no somos unos niños. Por eso no puedes hacer un berrinche aquí a medio partido. Hoy Kari no ha venido, sí, te dijo que no vendría, pues supéralo, si ella no quiere estar cerca de ti es por algo, así que no trates de engañarte, deja de actuar como un niño sino quieres que te hable como uno. 

TK (relajándose un poco): Es que… yo no le hecho nada.

Mat: Tal vez eso es lo que tú crees… deberías

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, sonó el silbato dando entender que debía continuar el partido. Así pasaron los minutos y la emoción estaba al máximo, aunque realmente TK estaba tan distraído que en una entrada al equipo contrario fue directamente a caer, torciéndose el tobillo, se marcó falta pero el incapaz de seguir jugando tomo asiento en la banca, un montón de admiradoras se veían preocupadas, pero él en vez de ser amable con ellas, no las quería cerca, de hecho a nadie, ya tenía suficiente en que pensar que rayos pasaba con Kari y ahora esto, un tobillo lesionado. Finalmente el partido fue ganado pasando a las finales inter-escolares que se celebrarían la próxima semana en una de las ciudades de Tokio, todo el equipo estaba emocionado y TK estaría bien para esas fechas. Todos se marcharon a celebrar pero él tenía un asunto pendiente, ir a casa de los Kamiya a resolver las cosas con Kari.

Con el tobillo vendado y un andar algo despacio fue caminando por la calle cuando Mat trato de detenerlo.

Mat: Anda, déjate de tonterías TK, debes reposar, ese tobillo puede empeorar.

TK: No me importa, tengo que hablar con Kari, no puedo dejar las cosas así.

Mat: Pero ni siquiera entiendes que está pasando, tal vez tenga otro tipo de problemas.

TK: Sea cual sea la razón yo la tengo que proteger, la última vez casi la pierdo (recordando como tuvo que ir por ella a las profundidades de la oscuridad)

 _Ahora no fue Mat el que hablo, sino Tai se paro en frente de TK, teniendo una mirada fría y acusadora, era bastante intimidante._

Tai: TK, realmente no sé qué fue lo que paso, y no me quiero meter en problemas que no son míos, pero Kari es mi hermana y si ella no quiere estar cerca de ti, por favor te pido que te alejes de ella, ahora necesita su espacio, si la presionas de esta manera solo harás que se fastidie y ya no quiera volver a hablar contigo, sé que puede ser difícil darle su propio espacio a alguien que te importa (volteando cuidadosamente a Mat, que al parecer entendió perfectamente a que se refería) pero no te permitiré que agobies así a Kari.

En ese instante todos los niños elegidos estaban sorprendidos, Tai siempre peleaba, pero jamás le había levantado la voz a TK, incluso Mat le daba la razón, presionar a una niña emocionalmente inestable como Kari podría traer consecuencias graves. Y las cosas ya estaban hechas un caos. TK entendía perfectamente lo que Tai quería explicarle, pero era como una necesidad estar cerca de ella, se sentía completamente vulnerable, más que el tobillo le dolía el orgullo, e incapaz de reconocerlo, el corazón.


	3. Capítulo 3

Al llegar a casa, se regañó mentalmente por ser tan duro con TK, pero conociendo a Kari, debía haber una explicación válida para tanto misterio, desde que enfrento a Mat ha estado evadiendo múltiples preguntas y discusiones, por eso sabía perfectamente cómo se podría estar sintiendo su pequeña hermana. Entro a la habitación verificando que se encontraba dormida en su cama, se detuvo un momento pensando ya cuanto había crecido, incluso él había sido débil con los nuevos ataques de digimons pero ella lucía tan calmada, y no dudo ni un segundo en luchar contra ellos. Dio un gran suspiro y decidió tomarse un baño, cerrando con cuidado la puerta al salir. Sin embargo Kari que ya llevaba algunas horas dormida abrió un poco los ojos, checo su celular y al verlo apagado recordó todo lo del día. Lo prendió como si nada, ya que todo estaba hecho, y la verdad estaba segura que TK no la buscaría después de tanto drama. Checo la hora y vio algunos correos de sus compañeros de la escuela, tareas y trabajos en equipo, nada relevante. Hasta que entro a su galería de imágenes, donde por fecha parecía que todo se ordenaba para hacerla sentir una tonta, comenzó a observar las fotografías que tenía con TK, parecía una burla tener tantas fotos con él, y no ser solo más que amigos, no es como si ella estuviera ansiosa de algo más, pero desde que el rubio se mudó de ciudad siempre estaban juntos, incluso en la secundaria estaban en los mismos salones cosa que la puso más nerviosa, hoy era sábado pero el lunes indiscutiblemente tendría que verlo sentado a su lado con esa mueca de despreocupación que por ahora le molestaba. Suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y se volvía acomodar entre sus sueños, ya no había más asunto, se sentía confundida y quería estar sola por unos días. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida su celular comenzó a sonar, era una llama, vio la pantalla y bueno, era TK, en ese momento pensó en ignorarlo pero contesto sabiendo que iba a decir.

Kari: Moshi, moshi.

TK (se notaba aliviado): Menos mal que contestas, pensé que te había pasado algo.

Kari (respondiendo cortantemente): Estoy bien, ¿necesitas algo?

TK: Verte.

Kari (por un momento estaba a punto de caer en su juego, pero recordó lo fácil que era para él rubio adular a cualquier chica): mmm, ¿puedes dejar de jugar por un momento?

TK (algo irritado, ya que hablaba en serio): No estoy jugando. No quiero pelear, ¿podemos hablar mañana? Si te hice algo déjame disculparme, o hablemos del asunto.

Kari (se quedó algo pensativa, pero era cierto, por lo menos trataría de explicarle que pasa): A las 5:00 pm, en el parque que frecuentamos.

TK (una mueca de felicidad se formaba en sus labios): Me parece perfecto, ahí nos vemos.

Kari: Solo una cosa… si no llego a esa hora, no me busques.

TK estaba tan sorprendido con tales palabras que no tuvo la oportunidad de contestar, a los pocos segundos ella colgó, dejándolo con muchísimas más dudas, como podía decir aquellas cosas. Siempre habían estado juntos, desde que eran unos niños, se buscaban incansablemente, cada oportunidad de estar a su lado era única, la adoraba, para él no existía niña más tierna que Kari pero escucharla diciendo cosas tan frías lo sacaban de quicio, al recordar esas palabras sentía que las lágrimas podrían salir en cualquier momento, estar fuera de la vida de ella no era una opción que quisiera. Así que tomo su móvil y comenzó a buscar entre mensajes como en correos alguna pista del daño que tal vez le provoco sin darse cuenta, desesperado entro a la galería de imágenes solo para toparse con algo que no había notado, por fecha se dejaban caer múltiples fotos de por lo menos una docena de chicas a las cuales ni recordaba sus nombres aunque había que admitir que eran bastante atractivas, pero intercaladas se encontraban algunas de Kari, era como decir un día salía con una completa extraña y al día siguiente con la portadora de la Luz, se impresiono un poco al notar ese cambio pero pensar en la mínima posibilidad de que ella estuviera molesta por eso significaría que sintiera algo por él, y eso ante sus ojos era imposible… ¿o no?


	4. Capítulo 4

Al despertar un fuerte dolor le recordó el pequeño accidente que había sufrido en el partido, se tocó el tobillo que al parecer estaba algo inflamado, con una venda comenzó a cubrir la lección, sabiendo que tendría que guardar reposo algunos días, pero sin duda se pondría mejor. El día inicio normal, era domingo así que solo quedaban algunos pendientes escolares que terminar. Comenzó a sacar los libros de su maleta, hojeando un poco pudo observar que necesitaba algunos apuntes, en esos casos llamaba a Kari para saber que faltaba pero sin duda no era una opción, de verdad que ella era parte de sus rutinas diarias, sea Lunes o Domingo la castaña parecía tener tiempo para él. Recordar eso solo lo deprimía más.

En el departamento de los Kamiya parecían ir las cosas como un día más de verano, Kari se había despertado de muy buen humor, estaba haciendo el desayuno cuando Tai entro a la cocina, él era el primero en morirse de la curiosidad de saber que estaba pasando pero lidiar con Sora tantos años le había enseñado que no debía preguntar cosas que para ellas eran obvias, así que lo dejo pasar.

Tai: Hola Kari, ¿ya casi está el desayuno?

Kari: Hermano, si claro, toma asiento en un momento te sirvo.

Ya los dos sentados en la mesa, comían tranquilamente, Kari conversaba de las nuevas decisiones que tendrían que tomar, Ken había vuelto a tomar lugar como el emperador de los Digimons, todos los niños elegidos debían hablar del asunto, pero últimamente con las discusiones de Tai y Mat, y ahora de Kari y TK, esto se volvía más incómodo. Era mejor tomar las cosas con calma. Tratando de amenizar la conversación ella comenzó a preguntar cosas triviales, pero sin darse cuenta cuestiono.

Kari: ¿y qué tal el partido de ayer? –pregunto tratando de no verse interesada.

Tai sabía perfectamente que quería saber la pequeña castaña, así que jugo un poco con la situación: -bien, ganó el equipo de la escuela… aunque mmm, bueno nada relevante-.

Kari conocía a su hermano, y cuando hacia esas cosas era porque quería esconder algo, estaba a punto de dejarlo pasar pero recordó la plática que tuvo ayer con TK, donde ni siquiera se escuchaba feliz de su triunfo: -¿paso algo importante? –pregunto algo temerosa de la respuesta.

Tai estaba mentalmente disfrutando las caras confusas de Kari, era cierto que le había dicho a TK que le diera su espacio pero si ella se veía tan interesado por él, ella debía buscarlo, así que respondió: -pues… en una jugada TK se lastimo el tobillo, se veía bastante molesto, no podía caminar muy bien que digamos… pero supongo que estará mejor- agrego el castaño.

Kari se quedó un poco sorprendida, a pesar de la situación TK no había comentado nada, antepuso la relación que tenían antes de explicarle sobre su lesión, la cual posiblemente lo mantendría en cama, pero él rubio no dudo ni un momento en afirmar que ahí estaría en el parque, se sintió mal, todo el enojo que sentía desapareció, ahora quería ir a verle y saber en qué condiciones estaba, para ella no bastaba un "estará mejor", desde que recordaba, él casi nunca se enfermaba, y lesionarse no era habitual, siempre fue un jugador muy precavido, lo sabía porque lo acompañaba a sus entrenamientos o partidos. Ella quería ir a verlo. Tai que la observaba directamente pudo leer cada una de sus facciones, era tan obvia para su hermano mayor saber que quería hacer. Así que la saco de sus pensamientos.

Tai: -Kari… no sé qué este pasando, pero por ahora si estas preocupado por él, ve, solo ve- dándole una sonrisa que la hiciera sentir segura de sus acciones.

Kari estaba sorprendida de que su hermano pudiera adivinar entre sus pensamientos, le sonrió y sin decir nada se levantó de la mesa, tomo sus cosas y salió directamente hacia casa de TK. Ya habría otro momento para sus sentimientos, por ahora quería seguir siendo su amiga, la que siempre lo apoyaba, escuchaba y estaba cerca de él. Algo en su corazón sabía que sus emblemas eran más fuertes de lo que parecían, entonces, mientras bajaba el edificio pequeñas lagrimas caían a sus mejillas, sabía que tendría que dejar a un lado el poco valor que había tenido y hacer como si nada sucediera, para ella era tan difícil mantener esa faceta de frialdad ante él, incluso pensaba que se vería como una tonta llegar a su casa después de los malos ratos que le hizo pasar, pero habría alguna forma de solucionarlo, por ahora sería mejor esconder todos esos sentimientos. En unos cuantos minutos llego a la puerta de su casa, con cuidado toco el timbre esperando una reacción rápida antes de que ella diera paso atrás y se fuera corriendo. Cuando la puerta comenzó a abrir algo en su corazón la traiciono, y sí, se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero antes de que otra cosa pudiera pasar, él aun en sus condiciones la tomo con mucho cuidado de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él, sin decir nada la sostuvo de su pequeña cintura y la apretó con fuerza sobre su cuerpo, se sentía aliviado de que fuera ella, si, su linda Kari, en cambio ella estando en entre sus brazos se sentía tan protegida, de cierta forma sus lágrimas volvieron a salir en un llanto que solo TK conocía, se sentía débil y solo él la podía proteger, esa idea en cierta forma le molestaba pero cualquier cosa que tratara de hacer siempre sería así, era su instinto, protegerla solo a ella, nadie más. Estuvieron así unos minutos en lo que ella se tranquilizaba, mientras él tenía esa mueca de felicidad, aunque por la posición en la que estaba su tobillo lo estuviera matando. Ya un poco más tranquila, él se apresuró a hablar.

TK: anda pasa, te prepararé tu té preferido ¿vale?

Kari sintiendo sus mejillas aun rojas, asintió de la mejor manera. Ya estando dentro, ella pudo observar como caminaba el rubio a lo cual, se sentía aún más apenada de sus actos. TK entro a la cocina y sirvió un poco de agua caliente, saco algunos paquetes de té y se acercó a ella, con mucho cuidado le puso todo a la mano. Así con mucha delicadeza Kari fue agregando azúcar, dio unos cuantos sorbos y ya más tranquila comenzó a hablar.

Kari agacho un poco la mirada para ver el tobillo de TK: -¿Cómo paso?-

TK estaba un poco sorprendido por tan directa pregunta así que trato de no alarmarla: -solo iba entrando a tiro y bueno estaba algo distraído así que me torcí al pisar, no es nada grave- agrego algo apenado.

Kari algo apenada: -lo… lo siento TK- agacho la mirada un poco desanimada.

A TK le partía el corazón que el animó de ella decayera, así que se acercó un poco a ella y tomándola de la mejilla respondió: -anda, no fue tu culpa, hasta demás tenerte aquí es lo mejor… te extrañe.

Kari sumamente sorprendida, respiro profundamente y sonrió pero antes de que pudiera contestar algo la puerta de la casa se abrió sin más, era Mat, que al parecer traía comida para TK.


	5. Capítulo 5

Ya TK sabía de antemano que Mat llegaría en cualquier momento, pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar cerca de Kari. Por un momento un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación hasta que el portador del emblema de la Amistad decidió hablar.

-Hablando directamente a TK-: Bueno, aquí te traje comida para todo el día, sabes que mamá está bastante preocupada pero por ahora tiene muchos pendientes, toma tus medicamentos y sabes que no debes caminar tanto, papá me dijo que vendría más tarde pero veo que no será necesario - viendo un poco despectivo a Kari, enseguida hablando con ella– Kari, te lo encargo, estos días en que las dimensiones del mundo real y digital han estado tan caóticas debemos estar unidos, por las condiciones en que esta mi hermano necesita ayuda, es difícil saber en qué momento vamos a requerir de ustedes.

Esto último tenso algo a TK y Kari, así que Mat se apresuró a hablar: sí, ustedes dos saben que sus emblemas por alguna razón son compatibles, aunque Tai está empeñado a no querer luchar, saben perfectamente que portan a los dos ángeles que dan luz y esperanza a los emblemas del valor y amistad, así que por ahora no dejen que las cosas empeoren -a lo cual los dos se veían bastante sorprendidos de que Mat dijera aquello. Kari se sentía terrible-.

TK: No hagas sentir así a Kari, estoy consciente de eso, pero ni ella ni yo sabemos porque, pero los apoyaremos y lo sabes. Y aunque digas esas cosas, yo siempre te voy a proteger hermano.

Kari: No dudaremos en apoyarlos, incluso he tratado de hablar con Tai, y sé que solo necesita tiempo. Yo sé que estará ahí para impedir que las cosas empeoren.

Mat: Vaya, vaya, así que por lo que veo este par de niños ya entendieron que deben crecer. Muy bien tengo ensaño, habrá una presentación el próximo fin –diciendo esto tomo su mochila y se apresuró a la puerta sin antes mencionar- tus medicamentos están en el cuarto, tómalas, cualquier cosa me llamas.

Y así se sonó la puerta cerrarse. Por un momento Kari se puso a pensar en todo lo que Mat había dicho, parecía que era quien más entendía la situación, quería hacerle más preguntas, pero por ahora era mejor ayudar a TK.

TK: Kari, iré por mis pastillas, posiblemente me quede dormido después de tomarlas, son algo fuerte, si gustas te puedes ir, no era mi intención preocuparte, me citaste a una hora y sabes que estaré ahí así que no te preocupes.

Kari: No.

TK: ¿No?... ¿No qué?

Kari: Te lesionaste por estar distraído. Tengo la culpa –el semblante de ella se veía totalmente serio-

TK: Anda, no te tomes las cosas así. Te estás dando mucho crédito –Estaba sorprendido al escucharla con tanta seguridad-

Kari: Quiero disculparme por comportarme así, creo que… - y antes de pudiera decir algo TK se levantó.

TK: No quiero escucharlo… lo que tengas que decir me lo dirás a su tiempo, por ahora debemos descansar –empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto, dejando muy sorprendida a la pequeña Kari-

Kari: Siempre haces eso, crees que todos debemos esperar por toda la eternidad que las cosas pasen, sinceramente estoy harta de que te tomes todo a la ligera como si lo que pensara o sintiera no fuera lo suficiente importante para ti –antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba gritándole, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de esos ojos castaños, y su voz se escuchaba quebradiza-

TK: … bien. ¿Quieres que me tome en serio algo? Ven acá –con la poca fuerza que le quedaba TK jalo del brazo a Kari, haciéndola entrar a su cuarto-

Kari: ¿Qué… qué haces? –aun con los ojos llorosos y sorprendida de los actos del rubio-.

TK: Guarda silencio.

Y diciendo esto, la tumbo a la cama, la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura, la acerco lo más posible a su pecho, haciendo que Kari volviera a llorar, sus mejillas completamente rojas, por el contacto comenzó a temblar. TK estaba fascinado por la ternura que podía desprender su pequeña Kari, así que lentamente deposito un beso en su frente. Espero a ver que reacción tuviera y al parecer no era algo que le desagradara. Entonces poco a poco se acercó a sus mejillas, y le dio otro pequeño beso. Pego su frente con la de ella.

TK: Jamás he querido lastimarte, desde que te conozco siempre te he protegido, cuando éramos niños recuerdo la vez que te enfermaste en el Digimundo, estaba muy preocupado por ti, pero vi como en ti vive una luz muy fuerte que te protege y protege a todos los demás, es impresionante ver tu cuerpo tan pequeño queriendo cuidar a todos los que te rodean. Cuando regresamos del Digimundo fue difícil para mí regresar a vivir con mi madre, me estaba separando de todos, de mi hermano y de ti, aunque en veranos me dio bastante gusto volver a verte, no me eran suficientes. Así que cuando me mude y supe que estaríamos en el mismo salón fue un alivio para mi verte cada uno de los días, aunque sí, era difícil ignorar a Davis…

Kari: Sabes que no pasó nada con Davis.

TK: Sí, lo sé, pero realmente era un dolor de muelas ver como trataba de coquetearte en cada oportunidad, por un momento pensé que con esa insistencia podrías caer enamorada de él. Pero ya pasando eso igual también ingresamos a la misma secundaria, digo, vamos todos los días juntos, estamos en la mayoría de clases, vas a mis entrenamientos y partidos, estamos cada vez más cerca, de verdad no entenderías el amor que tengo por ti. Que me dijeras que ya no querías estar cerca de mi… bueno fue más, no sé, me destrozo. En el partido solo tenía en mente ir y buscarte, estar contigo. Estar sin ti, no es posible Kari.

Kari estaba completamente sonrojada y como si todo aquello la conmoviera, se lanzó a su pecho donde lloro con más fuerza, tomo un tiempo en que se repuso. De hecho al estar tan cerca de esa manera los hacía sentir especiales. Era algo increíblemente cálido. Tal gesto los dejo agotados y empezaron a quedarse profundamente dormidos. Por un momento era una calma absoluta donde tenían la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de cada uno.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que el sonido del celular de Kari los despertó un poco sobresaltados. Ella inmediatamente tomo el celular y contesto, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, mientras TK apenas reaccionaba.

Kari: Moshi moshi.

Tai: Hola Kari, solo hablo para decirte que mis padres irán a ver a mi abuela, así que iré a pasar la noche en el departamento de Izzy, quiero saber algunas cosas y tomarme un poco de tiempo para estar con Agumon.

Kari: Vaya, entiendo hermano, ¿necesitas algo?

Tai: Por ahora no… sé que estas en casa de TK, Mat me llamo en la tarde para avisarme.

Kari: Espero no haya problema.

Tai: Para nada Kari, ya no eres una niña y debes tomar tus propias decisiones.

Kari: … hermano…

Tai: Anda, no pasa nada, mañana nos vemos.

Y en ese instante colgó, volteo a ver a TK, que tenía una cara tan adorable, se limitó a sentarse a su lado. Sabía a qué se refería su hermano, parece que sería una noche larga.


	6. Capítulo 6

Después de esa sorpresiva llamada, la cabeza de Kari pensaba en las palabras de su hermano mayor, era increíble como él y Mat eran tan maduros en ese sentido.

TK: ¿Qué pasa?, te noto rara, ¿te regaño Tai? (Con un gesto de preocupación)

Kari: No, solo me aviso que nuestros padres fueron con la abuela (decía un poco más tranquila)

TK: A esta bien, ¿entonces pasara por ti o te iré a dejar a tu casa?

Kari: No, mi hermano se ira con Izzy, le servirá pasar tiempo con él y Agumon.

TK: mmmm entonces quédate.

Kari: ¿No hay ningún problema? (se notaba un poco apenada por la situación)

TK: Para nada, de hecho podríamos a provechar para platicar tranquilamente de todo, ¿no te parece? (regalándole a Kari una de esas sonrisas que lo caracterizan)

Kari: Vale, mmmm bueno iré a calentar la comida que dejo Mat, aunque por la hora debemos cenar, jajajaja (mostrando ese ligero sonrojo)

TK: jajaja creo que si nos quedamos dormidos bastante tiempo (se acercó lentamente a ella)

Kari: ¿Qué pasa?

TK: Nada, solo extraño esto (la tomo por la cintura y con mucho cuidado beso su frente)

Kari enmudeció al tacto, sentirlo tan cerca era de las debilidades que provocaba un descontrol total en su mente.

TK: Anda di algo, ¿o quieres que haga todo el trabajo? (diciendo esto le dio un pequeño empujón, acorralándola en la pared)

Kari: Eres un tonto Takeru, siempre crees que puedes controlar a cualquiera con esas cosas pero déjame decirte que ya no me sorprendes (zafándose de su atrape)

TK: Eres bastante lista, me gusta eso de ti (siguiéndola hasta la cocina)

Ya en la cocina Kari comenzó a ordenar varios platos y preparar todo para cenar, era extraño estar de nuevo así con TK, antes de la pelea solo se limitaban a lo rutinario, sí pasaban bastante tiempo juntos pero siempre hacían las mismas cosas por eso perdían el encanto. Pero estar en su casa dando las casi 8 de la noche, preparando todo para seguir juntos era otra cosa. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que ignoro la voz de rubio hablarle.

TK: Kari… Kari, ¡Kari! (subiendo un poco la voz)

Kari: Sí, perdón, ¿qué paso? (algo sorprendida)

TK: Te estaba preguntando que ¿si quieres pasar por tus cosas a tu casa ahora o mañana temprano?

Kari: mmm creo que será mejor ir ahora, para que mañana no tengamos contratiempos (decía mientras servía la cena)

TK: Me parece bien (por otro lado tomaba sus medicamentos y empezaba a comer)

Kari: Sí terminando de cenar iré, mientras vaya puedes tomar un baño (hablaba de lo más tranquila)

TK: ¿De verdad piensas que te dejaré ir sola? (con un tono de preocupación impregnado)

Kari: No vivo tan lejos, además tú no puedes caminar (un poco divertida con la situación)

TK: Sabes que eso no pasará, es noche y no dejare que andes sola, si algo te pasará, bueno no, no se discute, iré contigo (decía mientras seguía comiendo)

Kari: Esta bien (pelear con él era lo menos que quería, aunque estaba muy preocupada por la salud del rubio y realmente era pésima ocultando eso)

TK: Anda Kari no pasa nada, ya me siento mucho mejor, no paso a mayores y para los próximos torneos estaré más que listo y tú estarás ahí para apoyarme (mientras se levantaba y tomaba los platos para llevarlos a la cocina)

Kari: No te apures, yo los lavo (levantándose de su asiento)

TK: Bueno, te tomare la palabra, iré a cambiarme (metiéndose a su cuarto)

Kari: Esta bien, con cuidado (comenzando a lavar y acomodar las cosas de la cocina)

Los minutos pasaron mientras Kari seguía ordenando todo de la cocina, luego limpio un poco la mesa mientras salía de la habitación TK, que ya estaba listo para acompañar a la castaña.

Salieron del departamento muy tranquilamente, al parecer era verdad que TK se encontraba en mejores condiciones y su humor estaba de maravilla, saber que estaría tanto tiempo con Kari le entusiasmaba, era cierto que debía de comportarse de una manera única con ella. Porque era especial. Ya se había hecho esa idea pero al entrar a la secundaria vio como todas las chicas parecían morirse por un poco de su atención y de verdad quiso intentar ser un poco más libre en ese sentido, al principio era incomodo pero los halagos como buenos tratos fueron suficientes para mantenerse bien, siempre pensó que a Kari le daba igual o por lo menos no le molestaba a esas magnitudes, porque bromeaban sobre esas cosas pero era una especie de pacto no hablar sobre las relaciones amorosas de cada uno de ellos, aunque TK, estaba muy seguro de que nadie se le acercaba a ella por eso jamás le reclamo nada, pero pensar en la idea que algún tipo llegara a su vida en cualquier momento lo malhumoraba.

Así pues llegaron a la casa de Kari, estuvieron unos minutos mientras ella acomodaba sus cosas en una pequeña mochila, hasta que el decidió preguntarle ciertas cosas.

TK: ¿Alguna vez has salido con alguien? (se notaba preocupado por la posible respuesta)

Kari: ¿A qué te refieres?, digo, he salido con muchas personas (estaba sorprendida por el cambio de tema tan drástico)

TK: Si, si alguna vez has tenido una cita con algún chico, con alguien a quien le gustabas (totalmente serio)

Kari: mmmm primero que nada, ¿a qué viene ese tema? Y en segundo lugar, no, creo que tú siempre ves la manera de espantarme los pretendientes

TK: ¿Yo? ¿Qué? Claro que no (se notaba un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas)

Kari: mmmm ¿entonces puedo salir con alguien más? ¿Así como tú lo haces?

TK: ahora entiendo porque estabas tan molesta…

Diciendo esto la castaña no se molestó en contestar, era más que obvio que por primera vez TK entendió perfectamente sus acciones y como podía estar lastimando a las personas que lo rodean. Ya sin decir nada más él se acercó a ella, y la abrazo tan fuerte, parecía que en cualquier momento alguno de ellos se quejaría del dolor, pero no fue así, fue de esos abrazos que no solo cautivan en lo físico sino que impactan el corazón de esos que esperas que jamás terminen. Ella con un poco de dudas paso sus manos por la rubia cabellera de él, mientras que el hundía más su cara en su cuello. Sentía como el tacto quemaba, era increíble poder estar juntos y sin dudarlo mucho la tomo del mentón y comenzó a dar pequeños besos en sus mejillas, era obvio que moría por comerla a besos pero realmente quería vivir cada momento a su tiempo, saber que cada uno de sus sentimientos tendría espacio en el tiempo para ser expresados y ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo, a esas alturas ellos debían entender que las cosas no podían tomarse a la ligera y más teniendo algo más especial que cualquier noviazgo.


	7. Capitulo 7

Son las 11:38 pm hora de México y no había actualizado nada o.o, leí sus hermosos comentarios 3 que me llenaron de inspiración, gracias, con la finalización de este ultimo OVA seguiré algunas consecuencias, muchas gracias a todos los que esperaron con ansia esta continuación. 3

Al regresar a la casa de TK no se molestaron en decir nada más, habían sido momentos muy íntimos, de verdad no creían que podían llegar a estar tan cerca. Él le dijo a Kari que se diera una ducha primero en lo que arreglaba el cuarto para que pudieron dormir, ella no dudo ni un segundo y se metió a bañar. Mientras tanto TK ordenaba la cama para que su pequeña pudiera dormir lo más cómoda posible, era obvio que se moría porque ella durmiera con el pero eso era una propuesta demasiada atrevida y tal vez hasta de mal gusto, no quería hacer las cosas mal, así que el acomodo una pequeña cama provisional justo al lado.

Ya al salir la castaña del baño tenia puesta una bonita pijama que era un conjunto azul marino, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el vapor y eso hacia una escena tan linda que TK no dudo en acercarsey decirle lo linda que era.

TK: Te ves encantadora (tocando las mejillas de Kari)

Kari: (algo apenada por el tacto) Mu... chas gracias, perdón por ser una molestia estos días.

TK: No digas tonterías, estabas en tu derecho, y sabes que lo siento (agachando un poco la cabeza)

Kari: (sorprendida por el acto) Anda, te disculpo, por ahora ve a bañarte y a descansar, ¿está bien?

TK: Vale, anda ponte cómoda (señalando su cama)

Kari: ¿Dónde dormirás tú?

TK: Yo dormiré aquí en el suelo, no te apures

Desde muy pequeños TK procuraba que Kari siempre estuviera lo más cómoda posible, siempre era su mayor apoyo y era hora de regresarle poco a poco esas acciones.

Kari: Duerme conmigo... (Desviando su mirada hacia la ventana completamente roja)

TK: (estaba completamente pasmado ante tal propuesta)... bueno, sabes que no pasara nada, y si no te molesta así lo prefiero.

Nadie fue capaz de decir una palabra más, así que el rubio entro al baño mientras ella se acomodaba en la cama, estaba totalmente agotada pero lejos de poder dormirse sentía como sus emociones eran cada vez más obvias, sentía su corazón como latía tan fuerte que aunque cerraba los ojos nada podía detenerse, trato de dormir, y cerrando los ojos comenzó a recordar todo lo que había vivido con TK, era sorprendente el dúo que hacían, esos recuerdos involuntariamente la hicieron llorar de alegría, porque jamás pensó en alejarse de él. El pequeño rubio salió con una pijama verde muy característico de él, y con el cabello aun mojado, se sentó en la cama y pudo observar las pequeñas lágrimas de la castaña.

TK: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? (tocando su frente ante acto reflejo de verificar que no tuviera fiebre)

Kari: No es eso (tomando la mano del rubio entre sus manos) Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido TK, eres mi esperanza.

TK: ... y sabes que eres mi luz, no podemos vivir ignorando nuestras presencias (acto reflejo entro a la cama cubriéndose con las sabanas y atrayendo a Kari hacia él) siempre te voy a proteger

Con estas hermosas palabras Kari solo pudo cerrar los ojos y sentir una enorme calidez, toda su vida pensó que estaba sola y que solo era una carga para su familia, pero desde que lo conoció ha sido su fuerza la que le ha impulsado a ser mejor, estaba feliz por eso, pero ahora ella seria quien ayudaría a soportar el dolor que TK próximamente enfrentaría.

A la mañana siguiente ella fue la primera en despertarse, y sin dudarlo fue hasta la cocina para poder empezar hacer el desayuno, tenían que llegar puntual a clases. Ya cuando estaba todo servido fue hasta la habitación y con mucho cuidado lo despertó.

Kari: Anda a desayunar (mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja)

TK: ¿Qué hora es? (tratando de levantarse de la cama)

Kari: Es hora de tus medicamentos por eso tienes que desayunar

TK: Cierto, también tenemos que ir a la escuela... Me pregunto cómo seguirá Meiko (denotando una expresión de preocupación)

Kari: (recordó lo sucedido en el festival) tal vez no la esté pasando bien, debemos estar alerta estos días, por ahora Gatomon me ha dicho que no esté sola, el mar puede volver... y... (Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse del miedo)

TK: No sigas, es horrible recordar esos momentos (mientras avanzaba hacia ella) trataremos de ser cuidadosos ¿sí?

Kari: Si (dándole una ligera sonrisa)

Pasaron al comedor donde todo resulto de lo mas normal, se cambiaron y alistaron sus cosas para ir a la escuela.

El transcurso del día fueron responsables de ciertos encargos puestos por Izzy, realmente en su departamento era un caos y trataban de ayudar un poco en las labores. La estabilidad había vuelto entre todos pero el ataque de Meicomon a Leomon los había dejado perturbados, temiendo por sus digimons.


	8. Capitulo 8

Mil disculpas la tardanza pero el ultima ova me dejo pensando largo y tendido, tomen en consideración que trato que esta historia este ligada con los ovas por eso me tomo el tiempo para que encajen de alguna manera. Sin más que agregar espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.

Al regresar de la escuela pasaron directamente a la oficina de Izzy donde todo parecía un caos, no podían hacer mucho, ahora había que ser pacientes con la información y cuidar de sus digimons.

Hasta que un día TK al visitar a su compañero, Patamon brinco a sus brazos saliendo de la computadora imprudentemente, a pesar de las constantes advertencias de Izzy. Inmediatamente las consecuencias se vinieron ver y Patamon resulto infectado, antes de que alguien más se enterara, el pequeño rubio saco a su compañero convenciendo a un enojado Joe.

La noticia se hizo notar al instante y todos los niños elegidos exigían estar con sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto.

Una pequeña castaña esta en busca de ese intrépido rubio, era obvio que algo malo pasaba, él no ponía esos berrinches, ya no era un niño y consideraba que ese comportamiento era algo raro. Camina tranquilamente en los pasillos hasta que lo vio sentado en las escaleras.

Kari: TK, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? (su tono de voz era preocupación pura)

TK: ¿De qué hablas? (riendo ligeramente) no pasa nada.

Kari: ¿Por qué me mientes? ¿Por qué sacaste a Patamon del ordenador?

TK: (algo irritado) solo quería estar con él, no le veo algo de malo.

Kari: Si solo es eso ¿Por qué te ves tan preocupado?

TK: (levantándose del suelo) no tengo porque escuchar tus reproches y solo quiero estar ha lado de Patamon, solo eso (comenzando a caminar lejos de la castaña)

Kari: Espera (tomándolo de la camisa) no he terminado

TK: (soltándose de su agarre) pero yo sí.

Estaba impresionada, parecía que las cosas eran peor de lo que pensaba.

Mientras el rubio.

TK: Lo siento preciosa pero nadie debe saber esto (decía para si mismo mientras entraba a su aula)

Los días pasaban normalmente, o eso parecía, Izzy no dejaba de investigar y al parecer TK había platicado unas cuantas veces a solas con Mei, cosa que paso completamente inadvertido por la castaña.

Un día como cualquiera Kari estaba buscando a TK, hasta que se desmayo en los pasillos de su escuela, todo era confuso, y al despertar solo pudo divisar a Maki, la cual solo le dijo que era una anemia, no lo tomo tan mal ya que no había comido del todo bien los últimos días . Al salir del hospital y caminar unas cuantas cuadras pudo ver como el rubio corría directamente hacía ella.

TK: ¡Kari! ¡Kari! (tomando algo de aire)

Kari: ¿Qué pasa TK? (bastante sorprendida)

TK: ¿Como? Me dijeron en la escuela que te habías desmayado, que llamaron del hospital, pero nadie te vio, ni supieron quien fue quien te trajo aquí, pensé por un momento que habías desaparecido (decía afligido)

Kari: Has estado ignorándome todos estos días evadiendo mis preguntas y ahora vienes exigiéndome cosas que ni siquiera sé (su tono parecía molesto)

TK: ¡Solo me estoy preocupando por ti! (casi gritando)

Kari: ¿Y que piensas que hago todos estos días? No hay día en que no me sienta mal por ti. Pero no confías en mi, no me exijas algo que no puedas dar TK (comenzaba a caminar)

TK: Patamon esta infectado (mientras agachaba la cabeza al suelo y pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus azules ojos) lo está y no quiero perderlo... pero he sido... un tonto.

Kari: (Acercándose lentamente a él) no eres un tonto (pasaba sus manos por los hombros del chico) ven, yo estoy aquí y no te dejaré solo, no me iré y Patamon tampoco, buscaremos una solución.

TK: No... no puedo (mientras la abrazaba)

Kari: Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, no te dejaré solo.

Y desgraciadamente no había nada que hacer, las cosas pasaban tan rápido, con la aparición de Meicoomon , el sacrificio de los digimons, tener que decir la verdad así como afrontar la realidad de posiblemente jamás volverlos a ver. Parecía que el único dispuesto a querer recuperarlos era Izzy. Pasaban sus días pretendiendo que esa gran perdida no era más que un mal recuerdo. Kari visitaba constantemente a TK pero parecía que evadir el tema. Hasta que un día se encontraban sentados en la sala viendo la televisión, donde habladan sobre los daños a varios edificios pero que el funcionamiento de varias áreas ya no sufrían imperfectos.

Kari: Han pasado ya varios días desde que se fueron

TK: Si... (su voz estaba apagada)

Kari: ¿Te sientes culpable?

TK: ¿No puedes ser más directa, cierto? (sonreía de lado)

Kari: Sabes que no pudimos hacer nada, lo siento (un poco decaída)

TK: Perdóname a mi, jamás debí esconderte las cosas tanto tiempo y tratarte así, te preocupaste tanto, pensé que me culparías por todo (una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla)

Kari: No estas solo, estas a mi lado y no dejaré que cargues con todo (recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio)

TK: Te quiero ...

Kari: Sabes que yo también lo hago

Hasta que el llamado de un sílbato los regreso de golpe a la realidad, ellos eran los niños elegidos y no podían cambiar eso. Así fue como decidieron viajar al Digimundo y comenzar aquellas aventuras para reencontrar a sus compañeros.

Al estar en el digimundo no tenían previsto que muchas nuevas cosas los iban a separar. Estar en una batalla de dos megaevoluciones los hizo separar, y como predecía, TK no dejaría a Kari, la tomo de la mano y la alejo de todo peligro, cuando recuperaron un poco la calma divisaron que se encontraban solos.

TK: Bien, lo que necesitábamos, estamos perdidos (mientras miraba a diferentes puntos del horizonte)

Kari: No puedo ser, necesitamos encontrarlos, hace tiempo que no estamos aquí (comenzaba a caminar entre algunos arbustos)

TK: Oye, no tan rápido, o te perderás (mientras la tomaba de la mano)

Kari: No pasará nada si me separo un poco (un ligero sonrojo se notaba en sus mejillas)

TK: No, tú no te librarás tan rápido de mi.


	9. Capitulo 9

Ahora que están en el Digimundo se encuentra bastante desorientados, ya llevan algo de tiempo buscando a sus hermanos y Kari comienza a angustiarse.

El pequeño rubio no es tonto por lo tanto la toma de la cintura y la atrae a su cuerpo, pegando su frente con la de ella. Inmediatamente la castaña se sonrojo a medidas desmesúrales y antes de que pueda decir algo, el comienza a hablar.

TK: A pesar de todo este tiempo aún te sigues sonrojando (cerrando un poco los ojos)

Kari: ... Bueno ... últimamente no eras tan cariñoso conmigo

TK: mmm siempre pensé que te molestaba, pensé que me alejarías o te pondría incomoda

Kari: Realmente no, aunque no termino de acostumbrarme a tenerte tan cerca

TK: (abriendo los ojos y teniendo una expresión de sorpresa) siempre estamos juntos

Kari: Bueno, no es lo mismo, pasamos mucho tiempo porque estamos en la misma escuela y nuestros pasatiempos coinciden (apenándose un poco)

TK: (algo alterado) me quieres decir que, si no fuera por eso, no estaríamos juntos o crees que no te buscaría?

Kari: Bueno tal vez tengas otras opciones (desviando la mirada)

TK: otra vez con eso, ¿dime que puedo hacer para que me creas?

Kari: Bésame

TK: ...

Kari: ...

TK: ¿estás segura?

Kari: ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Takeru dejó caer sus manos y un poco frustrado se separó de ella, esto era demasiado, apenas podía asimilar las cosas que pasaban, no se sentía tan listo para esto, tenía miedo de lastimarla, eso jamás, si él era quien la protegía como podía ser quien la hiciera llorar.

Kari: Ahora entiendes las cosas ¿verdad?, acaso te cuesta tanto volverte un hombre que tiene palabra ...

Y antes que pudiera tan siquiera seguir con sus palabras el rubio la estaba sosteniendo de la nuca, presionando tus labios contra los suyos, el tacto era hechizante, esos labios rosas eran su perdición, si alguien le hubiera dicho que eran tan adictivos no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en probarlos antes. Poco a poco Kari se dejó llevar por la situación, podía sentir como las manos de TK, la tomaban con fuerza, convenciéndola que solo ella estaba en su corazón, dándole a entender que había esperado una eternidad para este momento. Maravilloso, era un beso tierno pero lleno de amor, lleno de deseo, algunas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de los ojos de Hikari y Takeru rápidamente se alarmo.

TK: (preocupado) ¿te lastime? ¿Qué pasa?

Kari: (negando con la cabeza) eso, fue hermoso

TK: (sonriendo levemente) Hikari, mi luz (poniendo las manos en su cara) quiero que entiendas algo, hemos pasado tantos años juntos, éramos unos niños cuando te conocí, nuestros emblemas nos unió pero más que eso tu personalidad encaja perfectamente con la mía, en todo este tiempo ¿no te has dado cuenta?, salimos todos los días, me ayudas con mis tareas, vas a mis partidos, y yo te acompaño cuando vas a fotografiar, si no hubiéramos sido niños elegidos estoy seguro que en cualquier otro momento el destino nos uniría, eres maravillosa, adoro tu cabello corto y tus grandes ojos, tu cuerpo es tan frágil que siento la necesidad de cuidar de ti hoy y siempre.

Kari (desbordando grandes lagrimas por su mejilla) ¿Cómo puedes decir cosas tan hermosas?

TK: Porque son para ti (dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios) porque toda mi vida te la dedico a ti, deja de sentirte insegura, deja de sentirte sola, que aquí estoy.

Kari: ... Pero yo ... (con sus manos tapando sus ojos y comenzar a sollozar)

TK: (abrazándola rápidamente) pero nada, nada es válido para que salgas huyendo de esta, ya deja de correr que te he alcanzado mi luz. Y creo que entiendes que, si tú eres mi luz, yo para ti siempre seré ...

Kari: (viéndolo directamente a los ojos) ... mi esperanza ... TK, eres mi esperanza

Conmovidos se abrazaron, realmente estaban asustados, tantas emociones nuevas, tantas verdades que juraban por no decir por miedo al rechazo, por miedo de saber que tal vez ya seria demasiado tarde para una nueva oportunidad, pero es que cualquiera que los viera sabría que no podía existir relación tan pura como esa.

Y bueno, así es como terminamos esta hermosa historia, muchísimas gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios, es algo difícil escribir sabiendo que siguen los OVAS. Posiblemente haga una secuela de esta historia pero por mientras creo que es un lindo final.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
